


Try delusion for a while

by Do_you_wanna_know



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_you_wanna_know/pseuds/Do_you_wanna_know
Summary: В сером блеклом утреннем свете растрепанная макушка Майкла выглядит вспышкой золота на фоне застиранных простыней, и Джерри разглядывает его, пытаясь выбраться из липких пут привычного уже кошмара.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Try delusion for a while

В сером блеклом утреннем свете растрепанная макушка Майкла выглядит вспышкой золота на фоне застиранных простыней, и Джерри разглядывает его, пытаясь выбраться из липких пут привычного уже кошмара.  
Он не привык просыпаться с кем-то — не в подобном, физическом смысле, если уж быть точным.  
Воздух в квартире промозглый — они, кажется, бросили окно на кухне открытым и сквозняк теперь играет страницами брошенных у постели книг, треплет край брошенной на подлокотник футболки.  
Майкл дышит неглубоко и едва различимо, и Джерри тянется к нему, касается остро очерченных под бледной кожей позвонков самыми кончиками пальцев, чувствуя, как грудная клетка поднимается в такт вдохам.  
Джерард, конечно же, не думает о том, что одним утром, очень похожим на сегодняшнее, может проснуться в одной постели с мертвецом.  
Хотя, если так подумать, даже часть про «проснуться» звучит в его случае как невероятная удача.  
Майкл спит крепко, но беспокойно — хмурится сквозь сон, выдыхает рвано, подтягивая колени к груди, и Джерри чувствует себя обреченным.  
Жертвенные животные на мокрых от крови ступенях к алтарю друг друга не спасают.  
И горячее, лихорадочное желание защитить внутри него обречено затухнуть, так и не найдя выхода, и осознание этого все еще горчит на корне языка, сколько бы раз Джерри мысленно к нему не возвращался.  
Майкл неосознанно прижимается к нему ближе, тычется ледяными ступнями в его ноги, пытаясь согреться, и Джерри тянет одеяло выше, накрывая их обоих, прижимается к чужой спине с остро выступающими лопатками, утыкаясь губами в растрепанные волосы, от которых пахнет чем-то неуловимо-пряным, теплым, уже ставшим привычным.  
Иногда ему кажется, что Майкл — словно открытая книга, прочитанная десяток раз, не таящая в себе никаких секретов и загадок, с мягкой бумагой страниц, по которым так приятно провести пальцами, но Джерри отлично осознает, что это заблуждение.  
Майкла приятно касаться — гладить ладонью расслабленное бедро, кончиками пальцев очерчивать остро выступающую на бедре косточку, прежде чем позволить ладони теплой тяжестью лечь на его солнечное сплетение, притягивая ближе.  
Джерри хочется касаться его всегда, стоит им оказаться достаточно близко: хочется запустить ладонь в неряшливо собранные волосы и сжать пальцы, заставляя запрокинуть голову и подставить губы под поцелуй, хочется коснуться губами побледневших от того, как крепко Майкл вцепился в чашку, костяшек. Хочется, чтобы Майкл смеялся над его попытками шутить, зябко кутаясь в плащ, пока сам Джерри пытался бы прикурить сигарету. Хочется всего.  
Если так подумать, Джерри даже не знает, хотел ли он чего-то настолько же сильно, как его.  
Нет, был и Лайтнер, и другие цели и задачи, но все это было продиктовано необходимостью и злостью, тогда как с Майклом все настолько иначе, насколько это вообще возможно.  
Нет ничего рационального в том, чтобы влюбляться на фоне летящего на всех парах к своему концу миру. Ровным счетом ничего рационального в том, чтобы становиться уязвимым, открываться вот так, не скрывая, что бушует внутри. Зная, что эта слабость будет использована против них, как только появится необходимость и возможность.  
Майкл прижимается губами к его запястью, шепчет хриплым спросонья голосом:  
— Уже утро?  
— Половина четвертого. Спи, еще рано.  
Майкл смеется — этим своим незабываемым смехом — разворачивается в кольце его рук, тянется за поцелуем, толком не открывая глаза, и тепло разгорается внутри, затапливает его, словно волна прилива, не оставляя даже шанса.  
Джерри не уверен, что когда-либо в своей жизни улыбался так же часто, как в последние несколько месяцев.  
Возможно, этот безумный мир все еще должен быть спасен хотя бы ради вот таких моментов, когда все кроме тепла чужого дыхания теряет значение, и даже ощущение неустанного наблюдения стирается, словно больше не играет никакой роли.  
Майкл жмурится, когда отросшие пряди волос лезут в глаза, упирается ладонями в его грудь — одной поверх татуировки глаза, другой поверх бугра побледневшего уже шрама, и его прикосновения все такие же неуверенные, как и в первый раз, но неизменно ласковые, и Джерри снова оказывается безнадежно пойманным в ловушку такой глупой, щемящей нежностью, с которой никогда раньше не был знаком.  
У Майкла потемневший след от укуса на острой линии ключицы, и Джерри проводит по нему губами, чувствуя, как Майкл рвано выдыхает, замирая. Джерри иногда распускает не только руки, но и зубы тоже, но Майкл, кажется, совсем не против. Особенно когда чуть улыбается, накрывая ладонью след от чужих зубов на своем плече через плотную ткань свитера, когда думает, что на него никто не смотрит.  
Иногда Джерри становится любопытно, думает ли Майкл о том, что каждое из их прикосновений может стать последним, но он, конечно же, никогда его об этом не спрашивает. Не стоит задавать вопросы, на которые и так знаешь ответ.  
Джерард целует его сам, глубоко и сильно, изо всех сил пытаясь прогнать мысль о том, что когда-то и они — вот так, вдвоем — станут просто строчкой в одном из стейтментов, что затеряется в архивах под неустанным взглядом Ока.  
Но эта судьба, наверное, ничем не хуже всех других.


End file.
